Nightmare Ladybug
The Nightmare Ladybug is a minor antagonist in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is an evil clone of Ladybug and the worst nightmare of Cat Noir who was brought to life by Sandboy; one of Hawk Moth's akumatized villains. Like her original counterpart, she was voiced by Anouck Hautbois in the French dub and Cristina Vee in the English dub, who also voiced Rei Hōōmaru in the English version of the 2013 anime Kill La Kill. Appearance Like her original counterpart, Nightmare Ladybug is half-French and half-Chinese. She has light blue eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue highlights that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red bands. She wears a red suit with a black collar and black spots like her original counterpart. Above her hips, she wears her yo-yo around them with the string, and she wears a red mask with black spots. Her earrings become red with five black spots, and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons. Her hair and her eyes become slightly bluer. Personality As opposed to the real Ladybug, who is clumsy and self-confident but is otherwise kind and heroic, Nightmare Ladybug is entirely villainous and sadistic. Being a representation of Cat Noir's fear of Ladybug hating him, she utterly rejects his affections and seeks to get revenge on him by trying to kill him in his dreams and real life, along with her original counterpart. Role In "Sandboy", during a fight with the titular character, after Cat Noir mentions to Ladybug that losing his powers is not his greatest nightmare, the nightmare counterpart of Ladybug from Cat Noir's dreams appears out of nowhere on top of a building calling out his name. She rants about how much she hates him and wanted to get rid of him once and for all. The nightmare Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a sword, to which she starts attacking Cat Noir with. However, both the real Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge both Sandboy and the nightmare Ladybug. The real Ladybug comes up with a plan. She and Cat Noir trick the nightmare Ladybug into hitting her sword against a building rail edge and then use a piece of the sword that chips off to cut open Sandboy's pillow, freeing the akuma. Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage and then purifies the akuma. As a result of Miraculous Ladybug fixing all of the damage to the city, the Nightmare Ladybug disappears from reality before she could get her sword out of the building rail and kill Cat Noir. Although her true fate is unknown, it is possible that she might have gave up trying to destroy Cat Noir afterwards and left him alone for good, since Cat Noir himself told the real Ladybug that she's not awful as his nightmare, following the Nightmare Ladybug and Sandboy's defeat. Powers and Abilities Like her original counterpart, the Nightmare Ladybug has the same powers and abilities as Ladybug. However, unlike the real Ladybug, she only used them for evil to get her revenge on Cat Noir. In the episode, she used her Lucky Charm to summon a huge sword to attack Cat Noir and try to kill him. Trivia *The sword Nightmare Ladybug summons using her Lucky Charm is actually the same one used by Antibug, another evil counterpart to Ladybug, in the episode of the same name. *During the episode, it isn't made clear if Nightmare Ladybug actually wanted to help Sandboy take the real Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses or if she was merely doing this indirectly and solely cared about eliminating them. *Nightmare Ladybug is one of the few villains in the series to actively try and kill a hero, Cat Noir, via attacking him with her sword. *Nightmare Ladybug's real name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is never mentioned throughout the episode (though, since she is a figment of Cat Noir's mind, who is unaware of Ladybug's real identity, this is understandable). *As of "Sandboy", she is the only villain in the series who dies, via disappearing from the real world because of the Miraculous Ladybug. *She is also the only non-akumatized villain in the series, meaning that she is the only villain in the series who doesn't get akumatized. *The unnamed boy/Sanboy, one of Hawk Moth's akumatized villains, did not appear on the "Heroes' Day" special, mostly because that he was akumatized after he had a nightmare and that he was aware of being akumatized, in a similar fashion to Caline Bustier in "Zombizou". It is unknown or unlikely if the Nightmare Ladybug will return to the real world to seek revenge on Cat Noir and the real Ladybug anytime soon. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Thought-Forms Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Love rivals